


Kagehina One-Shots

by toona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, inconsistent updates, my bad guys, whatever pops up in my little brain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toona/pseuds/toona
Summary: Series of one-shots centered around our favorite volleyball duo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Kagehina One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata takes a receive to the head a little too hard and Kageyama worries a little too much.

“Hinata, step back! You can’t properly receive from that angle!” Daichi’s warning didn’t appear to be heeded by the ginger for what felt like the millionth time that day. 

The captain sighed to himself, watching as Tanaka leapt into the air to unleash another powerful spike. Sure, Hinata had taken even Asahi’s spikes to the face and survived, but that didn’t mean he wanted one of his first-years to undergo the experience _again_.

“ _Hinata boke!_ ” Kageyama’s voice cut through the air in the gym sharply, gaining the attention of the ginger in question. His eyes were dark and cold, narrowed as he ran forward to dig Tanaka’s spike. “ _S_ _omeone, cover that!_ Ugh, Hinata, get your tiny head out of your ass and listen to Daichi!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Hinata replied sheepishly, snapping himself out of his trance. He repositioned himself on the court, his sneakers squeaking against the flooring as Daichi ran in to cover for Kageyama’s less-than-optimal receive. “I’ve got this one!” 

Without another word from his teammates - aside from Kageyama’s sneer - Hinata advanced on the ball and lunged for it in the air, drawing his right arm toward his ear and his left arm out in a straight line. Hinata’s hazel eyes settled on the opposite corner of the court, where Yamaguchi was positioned, biting on his lip anxiously.

Rearing back, he spiked across the court.

Yamaguchi kicked off the ground in a dive, forcing his arms out in a feeble attempt to receive Hinata’s spike. The green-haired boy grunted in pain as he slammed against the floor, connecting the ball with his wrists, only for it to ricochet out of the court.

Grinning to himself, Hinata’s gaze flickered to the scoreboard where Yachi flipped his team’s point count to 24. That put them at match point.

Hinata watched Yamaguchi sub out with Tanaka, not before receiving a weak high-five from the second-year. He turned to his teammates, flinching in surprise when Daichi ruffled his orange locks fondly.

“Nice shot, Hinata,” Daichi praised, giving the middle blocker a thumbs up of approval. “But, like I said, you need to stand further from the net when you’re going to dig up a spike. You remember what happened when Asahi spiked you in the face last time?”

“It was an accident!” squeaked the third-year in question, his face growing unusually pale. Asahi hurried over to Hinata from the other side of the net, taking the ginger’s small hands in his own larger ones, shaking them. “I’m sorry Hinata! I’d never do that to anyone on purpose!”

Nishinoya placed a hand on Asahi’s shoulder. “Aw, you’re as sensitive as ever, Asahi!”

“Nishinoya, you know I wouldn’t do that to anyone - nonetheless _Hinata!_ I-I wouldn’t bully a first-year like that! I swear!”

“That’s Karasuno’s ‘powerhouse’ ace for ya!”

Hinata chuckled with the group as the banter continued, with Asahi frantically apologizing to both Nishinoya and Hinata simultaneously and Nishinoya jesting with the third-year by calling him all sorts of synonyms to the word weak. He didn’t even notice Kageyama creep up behind him until he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“ _O_ _hmyGod!_ ” Hinata yelped, recoiling from Kageyama’s touch much to his setter’s irritation. His breathing hitched and his limbs grew tense when his eyes locked with Kageyama’s blue ones. “Kageyama-kun don’t scare me like that, you brooding giant!”

“Oi, it’s not my fault you’re short and stunted,” Kageyama spat in return, earning a growl from Hinata. He smirked, satisfied with his retort as the ginger stumbled over his words, spouting nonsense about Kageyama being tall and stupid, as per usual. “ _Boke_ , _Hinata boke!_ This is the third time we’ve had to remind you about your positioning when you’re receiving a spike. When will you get it through that puny head of yours that you are _standing too close to the net?!_ ”

Hinata sneered. “Hey, I haven’t taken a spike to the head since the match against Shiratorizawa. Which, may I remind you Kageyama-kun, that _I_ didn’t have to take a break for.” He beamed at the setter, only irritating the latter further.

“I am going to step on that tiny head of yours.”

Flinching, Hinata waved down Sugawara while Kageyama glared at him, towering over the puny ginger. “Sugawara-san, Kageyama is threatening me again!”

Sugawara called back, “Kageyama, stop threatening Hinata! And Hinata, stop provoking Kageyama! Unless the two of you want to clean the gym yourselves while the rest of us pick up pork buns after practice?”

Straightening up, the duo shook their heads and resumed their positions on the court, murmuring a quiet “Sorry, Suga-san,” under their breaths. 

-

Kageyama situated the ball properly upon his fingertips, his head lolled back with eyes skimming over the top of Hinata’s red hair. As the ball slowed, he launched a falling set towards Hinata, watching his spiker advance and slam the ball downward.

As Hinata fell from his leap, he cursed mentally as Tanaka dug up his spike, leading Sugawara in for the follow-up set. His eyes flickered between Asahi and Tanaka, heart pounding in his ears as he attempted to predict the trajectory of Sugawara’s set.

 _It could be Tanaka,_ the ginger thought.

His eyes settled on the boy with the buzzcut, seeing him begin to acquire the run-up distance for an attack. It was only then did Hinata look back to the ball, watching it launch off of Sugawara’s fingertips in Asahi’s direction.

Kageyama fought the urge to roll his eyes at Hinata’s failed prediction. The dark-haired setter heard the squeak of Hinata’s sneakers on the court, seeing the figure of the small spiker in his peripherals. Kageyama watched until the ball was near Asahi’s peak before jumping vertically, arms outstretched towards the ceiling.

Asahi, seeing that Kageyama was ready to snuff his spike, turned his stare to the left of Kageyama at the last second, spiking the ball to the opening in the corner of the court. Upon hearing Kageyama’s frustrated huff, Asahi felt pride beam in his chest.

Kageyama opened his mouth to call for Daichi, pausing when he saw the ball connect with Hinata.

But not his wrists - not in a proper receive.

With his _face_.

Kageyama stifled a snort when he heard the noise Hinata made, not even taking the liberty to chase the ball like Daichi had for a minute before he saw Hinata collapse on the ground. 

Instantly, the smirk fell from Kageyama’s lips as his captain squatted beside Hinata.

“Hinata?” Daichi’s voice was quiet as he shook the ginger gently. The latter muttered something groggily in return, his hazel eyes screwed shut with blood leaking out from his nose. “God, he’s got a nosebleed - _Kiyoko! Yachi!_ We need some tissues here please!”

Asahi rushed over, second only to Daichi, frantically taking Hinata’s hand in his own and apologizing profusely. He placed his free hand upon Hinata’s forehead, checking for a _fever_ of all things before Daichi snapped at him.

It wasn’t long before Yachi rushed over, almost as frantic as Asahi as she shoved tissues into Daichi’s hands. Her breath hitched and it was clear she’d nearly fainted at the sight of _blood_ and what was possibly the corpse of her friend.

“H-H-Hinaaa…” Yachi squeaked out, trembling in her shoes until Kiyoko approached with a first aid kit. The blonde first-year was forcibly dragged away by Yamaguchi as she continued to squeal and squeak with fright.

“Hinata? Are you awake?” Sugawara had hurried over from the other side of the court as well, kneeling down to oversee the ginger. He lifted a brow when he heard a muffled noise from Hinata, though he wasn’t sure if it was an attempt at a coherent sentence or if it was another grunt of pain. “ _Ah_ … Coach Ukai? I think we should call someone.”

At the sound of his name, Ukai raised his head and hurried over to where the group was circled around Hinata. His eyes widened and he lowered himself to the ginger’s side, with the remainder of the club clearing some space per Ennoshita’s recommendation.

“Hey, Ginger!” Ukai’s voice was loud as he shoved a tissue under Hinata’s nostrils to stop the bleeding from his nose. He prayed it wasn’t broken - only bleeding. “Are you alive? Open your eyes, kid, or we’re gonna start thinking you’re dead.”

Hinata, after hearing his name several times, finally found the strength to flutter open his eyelids. He blinked furiously, vision a blur, but still visible enough to let him see the outline of his teammates and his coach. Hinata grumbled as the ceiling lights pounded down at him, only worsening the headache that had formed.

Ukai turned to Takeda, who had come to assess the situation as well. Ukai sighed, “I think we should take him to the hospital. He might have a concussion.”

“I don… I don’t have a concussion,” Hinata piped up in a quiet, shaky voice. Ukai nearly flinched when he heard him chime up, shooting the first-year an unsure stare.

“That was a pretty powerful spike you took, Ginger.” Ukai frowned, racking his brain for the memories of when Hinata had taken other balls to the face. “But I guess it would be an understatement to say that you haven’t taken strong hits to the face before. Are you _sure_ you’re all right?” 

Hinata grit his teeth. Ukai nor Takeda wouldn’t let him play if he had a concussion. Besides, Hinata _himself_ wasn’t very sure if he had a concussion - all he knew was that he had a headache and his ears were ringing. Now, Hinata hadn’t taken any kind of health class, but he didn’t think that was something worthy of going to the hospital over. 

Not that he was planning on telling them, though. Just in case.

He wanted to keep playing volleyball.

“I’m fine,” Hinata shrugged, staring back at the worried faces of his teammates around him. “Don’t sweat it, I’m just a little dazed. It caught me off guard. Your spikes are amazing, Asahi-san!”

Asahi blinked, obviously taken aback with the sudden shift in Hinata’s attitude. He blushed lightly, rubbing at his neck. “O-oh, uh, thanks, Hinata. You’re _sure_ you’re good though?”

“I’m _fine_ ,” promised the ginger, offering a smile. He took Asahi’s hand to be boosted up, holding the tissues stuffed under his nose to muffle the bleeding. “I’ll just grab some water and then we can keep going! I can take it!”

Frowning further, Ukai turned to Takeda, who shrugged in response. The two seemed to have a silent discussion with their eyes before Ukai sighed, shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, if you say you’re fine then we’ll keep going. But if you feel any kind of head pain coming on, Ginger, you better let me know _immediately_ or you’ll be benched at the practice game with Nekoma next week. Got it?”

Hinata swallowed the thickness in his throat. “Got it.”

-

“Oi, _boke Hinata_. Are you listening to me?”

Hinata flinched at the sound of one of his nicknames from Kageyama, turning to his teammate as they walked home from the gym. 

They, as per usual, had stayed overtime to practice their freak quick attack and perfect it even further. Yachi had stayed as well to toss the balls to Kageyama, but she’d broken off from the duo to catch her bus home. 

“Sorry, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata said. He settled his hazel eyes back on the concrete, absently walking beside the dark-haired boy as the gears of his bike clacked in between their silence. “What were y'uh saying?”

Kageyama frowned. Hinata hardly ever apologized - especially not when Kageyama bickered with him like this. He was anticipating some kind of quick-witted remark (not that Hinata was necessarily quick-witted, but he had a knack with retorts, not that Kageyama would ever admit it) but not an apology. He huffed in response.

“Nevermind.” Kageyama glanced at the middle blocker from the corner of his eyes, seeing Hinata staring at his shoes absently. He was a _lot_ quieter than usual, ever since he’d taken that spike to the head earlier. Kageyama frowned. 

“Are you sure you don’t have a concussion? You’re… quiet.”

“ _Concussion?_ What?” Hinata’s head snapped up to stare at Kageyama in shock, shaking his head frantically. “I-I don’t have a concussion! I’m fine! I can keep playing!”

“Keep playing?” Kageyama repeated, brows furrowed. “Hinata, I’m gonna ask you this once: is your head okay? Do you think you have a concussion?”

Hinata scoffed, shaking his head again which only worsened the headache he had and made the ringing in his ears grow louder. “I told you I’m fine, Kageyama-kun! I don’t even know what symptoms concussed people have, so it’s like... impossible for me t'have a concussion.”

“Wh- God, _boke Hinata, boke!_ ” Kageyama sighed, rubbing at his temples, irritated. 

However, that stupid statement seemed like something Hinata would usually say, and he hadn’t blacked out yet, which Kageyama was about 50 percent sure happened to people when they had a concussion. At least, that was what he’d seen in TV shows. 

“You should still get your nose checked - it was bleeding for a while. You might be a dumbass, but that ball _is_ harder than your puny skull. You have to be at 100 percent if you want to stay on the court.”

Hinata grew tense. He knew that if he’d shown _any_ sign of weakness back at practice Coach Ukai wouldn’t hesitate to storm down to the hospital at first chance. Hinata was also aware of his coach’s lingering stare for the duration of their three-on-three match. He made sure to pack extra power into his jumps and spikes, and to stiffen his limbs so his blocks would shut out any of the opposing team’s spikes.

He couldn’t look frail lest he wanted to stop playing volleyball.

“It stopped though, didn’t it?” Hinata grinned at Kageyama, who returned it with his signature cold, unchanging stare. “I _am_ at 100 percent! I’ll play at practice tomorrow, and the day after that, _and_ at the practice match with Nekoma! You can count on that, Kageyama-kun.”

And, unfortunately, Kageyama didn’t question Hinata further.

-

Hinata couldn’t focus.

His head had been pounding since last night and he’d hardly slept as a result. Sure, while one would usually sleep off a headache, this one had been plaguing Hinata like a pest. He couldn’t even maintain his usual cheery disposition through the day.

And now, instead of being able to go home and trying to sleep off his headache, he had to go to practice.

“Hinata!” Kageyama called as he hoisted the ball into a flawless set. His dark eyes settled on the ginger, who had taken a minute to react after his name was called, instantly running up to the ball.

Hinata’s eyes settled on the blue and yellow pattern of the volleyball. He wasn’t the type of person to think much when it came to his spikes, only going for the necessities, such as the type of shot, how to get around the block, and to anticipate it being dug up at all times.

Suddenly, he blanked.

The ball swung over his head and dropped to the ground despondently, not even skimmed by Hinata’s fingertips. The ginger hadn’t even leapt to meet the ball in the air, watching it roll away from his sneakers absently.

“What was _that?!_ ” Kageyama growled, stomping over to Hinata, fuming. He was ready to get into their daily disagreement, as Hinata’s unusual silence during school that day had already pissed him off. “ _Boke Hinata!_ Are you just gonna watch my sets go to waste?! Is that it? You trying to prove a point? If you have something to say to me, say it to my-”

Kageyama blinked, stopping himself from blowing up further when Hinata turned to face him, his brows furrowed in genuine confusion. The sight made Kageyama’s heart sink, noting the paleness in Hinata’s face and how he was already sweating profusely despite being only ten minutes into practice. The ball Hinata missed had been their first set of the day.

“Was th’ ball _always_ blue and yellow?” Hinata asked, tilting his head to the side.

His legs looked shaky, like they were about to give out if he stopped repositioning himself. His sneakers squeaked with each movement, which was particularly sluggish and lazy, his feet dragging against the flooring of the court. 

When Kageyama stepped forward to study Hinata’s eyes - which seemed hazier and a lot more absent than normal - the ginger first-year immediately stepped forward and stumbled into Kageyama’s arms, whining.

“Wh-what’s wrong with you, Hinata?” Kageyama scolded, feeling a blush rise up to his cheeks. He supported him with his arms as the rest of his teammates huddled over, including the coach. “G-get up. You’re causing a scene.”

“ _Mm…_ m’head hurts,” Hinata whined, looking up at Kageyama before he shut his eyes. He was only half-supported by Kageyama, who held up his upper body by wrapping his forearms around his waist. Upon registering the setter’s touch, Hinata immediately dropped into an almost-dead weight, making Kageyama stumble as he collected the ginger in his arms. “Jus’ hold me up for a minute, ‘Yama-kun…”

“Coach,” Kageyama yelped, swallowing the anxiety rising up his throat. His face was caked in a light blush which he could feel from the warmth in his ears, averting his stare from Tsukishima, lest he want to be made a fool of. “C-Coach Ukai… I-I think Hinata is dying.”

“ _Ginger!_ ” Ukai growled, “I told you to tell me if you felt _any_ kind of headache coming on, didn’t I?”

“...You… did?” Hinata opened his eyes to blink up at Ukai, confused.

“Takeda.” Ukai turned to the teacher, his eyes dark. “I’m taking Ginger to the hospital. We’ll cut practice an hour earlier today since I’ll be gone.”

“Got it,” Takeda confirmed with a nod. “Okay, everyone, nothing to worry about! Hinata will be fine - just get back to practice! We’re ending early today, but that doesn’t mean you get to slack off! Your practice match with Nekoma is just a day away!” He clapped his hands together to dismiss the students, who all sent concerned stares Hinata’s way.

Interrupting the question Kageyama had begun to form, Ukai sighed, “Kageyama, do me a solid and drop the Little Red in my car, will you?”

“Y-yeah,” Kageyama nodded, following after his coach with Hinata in his arms. “Coming.”

-

As the dark-haired setter followed after Ukai in silence, he flinched when he felt Hinata’s hand reach up weakly, playing with the sleeve of his shirt. Hinata’s hazel eyes were so affixed onto the fabric he didn’t even glance up at Kageyama, though the setter felt the blush flare up again.

“Knock that off,” snapped Kageyama. He frowned when Hinata blinked in surprise before glancing up at him. His fingers were still clenching the fabric of his shirt, though a lot looser. “You should’ve told me you had a concussion, _boke_.”

“I don’t have a con… con… I don’t have a ‘cussion,” Hinata slurred, shaking his head slowly, though it was evident the action brought him pain from his wince. “I’m fine, ‘Yama-kun.”

“ _Kageyama_ ,” the setter corrected with a roll of his eyes. “And you’re not fine. But don’t think I’ll tolerate your dumbassery just because your brain got jostled around a bit.”

“I like ‘Yama-kun,” Hinata replied, ignoring Kageyama. “Easier to say.”

“Uh-huh. You’re only saying that because your dumb ass doesn’t know how to receive and you got a concussion out of it. You call me _Kageyama_ and that’s it.”

“No! I call you Kageyama- _kun_ , too, ‘Yama-kun! I like your name. It’s cute. An’ it’s fun to say!”

Kageyama fought the urge to drop Hinata on the concrete then and there.

But that wouldn’t stop the rapid beating of his heart nor the blush on his face.

-

Hinata stared at the wall ahead of him.

It was blank, just like his mind at the moment, because he was so _bored_.

His fingers twitched with the desire to feel the roughness of a volleyball beneath them. His leg was shaking beneath his blanket, breathing heavy as though he’d just finished playing an actual match.

Hinata jerked back to life when he saw the door of his room slide open, revealing Kageyama clad in the team’s jacket. The ginger could see the orange collar of their uniform poking out beneath the jacket, but he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he offered his setter a weak smile.

“Hi, ‘Yama-kun,” Hinata offered. Then, he saw the murderous intent glisten in Kageyama’s eyes, though the ginger chose to remain oblivious to it. “How was th' practice match?”

“I am going to kill you,” Kageyama said. “I’m gonna make orange juice out of you, you human tangerine.”

Hinata winced. “We didn’t win a single set…?”

“ _No_ , we didn’t win a single set because the dumbass number ten on our team got a _concussion_. Crazy, isn’t it? They dominated us because we weren’t. Playing. At. 100. Percent.”

Hinata gulped. “W-wow, I-I… uh, I wonder why!”

“Listen, _boke Hinata_ ,” Kageyama growled, face twisting into a half-scowl as he stormed towards the ginger in his bed. He leaned forward to jam a finger into his chest, blue eyes affixed onto hazel. “Next time, you’re not going to get a concussion. Because I _need_ you on that court for us to win, got it? So learn how to receive, yeah?”

Hinata blinked. “Um, y-yeah, wha'ever you say, ‘Yama-kun.”

“ _Kageyama_ ,” the setter corrected for the millionth time already. Hinata wouldn’t stop calling him that since he collapsed at practice and the several times Kageyama visited him in the hospital. “God, you really _are_ a dumbass.”

“Sorry, ‘Yama-kun.” The nickname made the boy in question sigh again. “I like calling you that better, though.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“It’s cute.”

Kageyama blushed.

“And it’s fun to say.”

If it was possible, his blush intensified.

“S-shut up,” Kageyama choked out, averting his stare from Hinata. He knew that wasn’t enough to conceal the blush that had reddened his entire face, from his ears to his cheeks. “Shut up, _Hinata boke._ Just hurry up and get better, yeah?”

Hinata nodded in agreement, only worsening his headache. The ginger pointed to the chair in the corner of the room, then back to Kageyama. “Sit with me, ‘Yama-kun.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“I said no.”

“It’ll help me get better faster!” Hinata whined, pouting as he leaned forward to cling onto Kageyama’s jacket sleeve. The latter boy looked away, knowing he’d be unable to resist if he looked into those hazel eyes. “Stay with me! Please?”

Kageyama bit on his lip. Unbeknownst to Hinata, he’d spent every free hour of his day in the hospital room. Hinata had been sleeping through most of it, including his diagnosis, which Kageyama had to step out for. He’d came back with rice and eggs - the ginger’s favorite food - though Hinata was out cold again.

Besides, he was planning on staying with him for as long as he could that night. 

And once he was released, Kageyama would teach him how to properly receive so he wouldn’t leave the court again. 

So Hinata wouldn’t leave his _side_ again.

“‘Yama-kun, _please_ stay! Just another ten minutes?” Hinata’s voice snapped the dark-haired setter back into reality, finally turning to face his teammate with a sigh.

“Fine.” Kageyama breathed out, wanting to berate himself for giving in, even if he was planning on staying regardless. “I’ll stay. But only until you fall asleep. Don’t concussed people sleep a lot or something?”

“Maybe,” Hinata yawned, rubbing at his eyes. “Don’t know a lot about ‘cussions. Did you bring a ball, though? Can we pass it 'round? I wan' to play. I can keep playing!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “God, _Hinata boke_ , your puny little brain’s all over the place. _No_. No volleyball. Go to sleep, dumbass.”

“Then sleep with me.”

Kageyama blinked, meeting Hinata’s eyes, feeling his heart race when the ginger wore the same serious expression he did during a match. Even though Kageyama was intimidated by the straightforward expression he wore, he also felt his ears grow hot at the demand.

“W-what?” Kageyama asked, attempting to muffle his stutter of surprise. “H-Hinata, I-I can’t just… we can’t just do _that_! You’re- you have a _concussion_. Your brain’s all messed up and-”

“No,” Hinata said slowly, unblinking. “I want you to be here with me, ‘Yama-kun. I want you to stay the night with me - to sleep in this room with me.”

Kageyama’s face flushed.

“I always want to be by your side.”

“T-then get better at volleyball and we’ll never be apart!” Kageyama blurted out, unable to keep his mouth shut. He berated himself mentally for speaking so loudly. Weren’t concussed people sensitive to sound or something? 

“You say you’re gonna rule the court? You can’t do that if you don’t get better. So we’ll start with your receiving, got it, dumbass? We’ll practice receiving first thing after you get out of here. You have my word. I’ll always be by your side.”

“Then I’ll get better,” Hinata promised. “I’ll get better so I’m always with you, Kageyama-kun.”

"That's what I like to hear," Kageyama agreed with a grin. He dragged the chair over to Hinata's side of the bed, sitting in it as the ginger's eyelids began to flutter shut. "Rest up, idiot. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Y'uh promise?" Hinata slurred, eyes already closed, sinking back into the pillows.

"I promise."


End file.
